


Blossoming under your touch

by butcher_blues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Letters, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcher_blues/pseuds/butcher_blues
Summary: I'm complaining because I don't want it this way. I... I fancy him in the dirtiest and the most savage ways.  I don't want the gentle love making and the constant questioning of my well-being midact. I don't want him to handle me with care like I'm something vulnerable he's about to break. I want...need him to ravish me, to devour me, to consume me completely. I want him to lose all sense and reason when he's with me, I want him to...to fuck me as if his life depended on it, with no inhibitions nor hesitation. I could take it, I would take it for him, I would leave my burning body under his utter control for him to use it however he likes, to tie me down, wreck me, break me and reduce me to human shatter of passion and lust.Yuuri finds an intersting private letter by his husband forgotten carelessly and he (no so accidentally) reads it and learns of all the secret concerns and frustrations that have been distressing his omega. He also finds out that his omega is very thirsty and very...horny for him. And like the good alpha he is, Yuuri decides to reassure him and indulge him in his fantasies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is set in some time like the regency era or something, i don't really know. anyway my writing isn't as formal as it supposed to be i tried my best... I hope you'll enjoy it  
> bear in mind that all the smut (hopefully) will be in the next chapter so this is just a warm up, which I actually anticipated writing more than the porn itself, which i'm yet to write... which...isn't my strongest points... but i'll try  
> Anyway i hope you enjoy and forgive me for any mistakes

_Dear Chris,_

_I'm writing you this intimate letter with no intention of sending it to you, so forgive me for not asking about your well-being, for you will not read it anyway. I just need to address it to someone, or otherwise I will lose my sanity. I'm writing this letter for pure personal reasons, which are venting out the feelings and thoughts I've been suppressing for the longest time and God knows how much I'm suffering in silence. Suffering is a strong word but I'm using it for the lack of a more fitted word._

_You know that it's been months since I got wedded to the dearest lord Katsuki in an arranged marriage, and it's still regretful to me that you couldn't manage to attend my wedding, but of course I understand the circumstances that prohibited you. Anyway, you also know how I was apprehensive and anxious about such marriage before, back then, I had known nothing about the young lord but his name and ancestry. And I had despised the idea of being the omega sold in the name of marriage to a wealthy gentleman to save the family name from the verge of bankruptcy, but I just accepted my fate and gave in to such marriage._

_However, upon seeing my devoted alpha on the wedding day, it opened my eyes to the reality of love at first sight... It does exist, and I was a subject to it. Remember how I used to mock the concept of falling for a person at the first sight while you entertained it with much faith? I assure that you were right, I've loved my dear husband since the moment I laid my eyes on him. He stood there, proud and glorious, with an endearing hint of nervousness on him. His eyes were the warmest color of chocolate and caramel, and I melted into them. His face is more handsome than any face I've seen in my life. His smile, shy and small as it is, is brighter than the sun. And his features are simply so kind, there's always something tender about his expression, it makes me feel loved and safe._

_Living at the Katsuki household is better than I expected it to be, but with Yuuri everything is at its best. The family still treats me with some pride and skepticism, albeit his parents are welcoming and kind, yet I still feel like a stranger. But Yuuri, oh what may I say about him? Yuuri is timid and reserved by nature, I could tell. But he is incredibly gentle and caring to me, and I'm not one hundred percent sure if it's just politeness or affection, it's confusing me for a small bit. I'm still not even sure if he's the one who chose me as a mate or it's his family, and what drew his attention to me. I'm neither sure of his true feelings for me._

_As for me, I'm certain that it's deep love I feel for him, but is this love reciprocated? Does Yuuri feel the same as I do? I wonder if his kind treatment and fine care is out of marital obligation more than some real affection to my individuality as Victor, not as his mate. Does he view as me more than his future children's bearer, the pretty omega he's ought to breed to produce him an heir, I wonder._

_The time we spend together brings me genuine happiness, our discussions are often enjoyable and of intellectual value. He doesn't look down upon me with prejudice like many alphas to omegas, he meets me as his equal. We often read together, have long walks at the heavenly gardens of the Katsuki property, play with our lovely pet companions, attend social functions together, and have fruitful talks together. And dancing...oh sweet lord when we dance together it makes feel like flying across the world, too shame we're usually allowed only one dance during each ball, in order to depict social progression, it's a useless tradition. The point is I've never felt so connected and on the same page with someone as I do with him._

_Yet I still fail to feel his affection for me, it's his sole flaw, I reckon, his inability to express emotion. Not that he's indifferent and cold to me, quite the opposite. It's just...if he loves me back, he doesn't let me know explicitly. Which as I mentioned before due to his shy and reserved personality. He's too...restrained, and that's how my suffering begins. He doesn't initiate skinship with me unless we're in certain intimate situations, you get me. He praises me in many ways, but not in ways that makes me feel like I'm driving him insane. And yes I'm starting to refer to physical intimacy._

_He may be emotionally distant, but I always get his sentiments, and I can get along with his inability to express his emotion. What's really making me suffer, and allow me to lower all my guards and lose every ounce of shame I once possessed, is our intimate life. Our mating. I'm actually scandalized by the confession but... I'm not too satisfied by the aspects of our intimate life._

_Let me elaborate, Yuuri is good in every sense, especially in our marital bed, the problem is he is too restrained, emphasizing again. When we're mating he makes feel ecstatic but it's incomplete, for he's always too gentle to me, like I'm too fragile and made of glass. He always asks me if it's fine to do what he wishes to do, everything he does requires my consent, and honestly I appreciate this so much. He pays attention to my willingness and my boundaries, always careful not to force me nor hurt me. Our mating sessions may be called literal love making sessions. It used to be perfect, at the beginning of our marriage. Especially with Yuuri's physical perfection, his complete stature is to die for, and his naked glory takes my breath away._

_I can imagine you rolling your eyes right now, wondering then why I'm complaining._

_I'm complaining because I don't want it this way. I... I fancy him in the dirtiest and the most savage ways._ _I don't want the gentle love making and the constant questioning of my well-being midact. I don't want him to handle me with care like I'm something vulnerable he's about to break. I want...need him to ravish me, to devour me, to consume me completely. I want him to lose all sense and reason when he's with me, I want him to...to fuck me as if his life depended on it, with no inhibitions nor hesitation. I could take it, I would take it for him, I would leave my burning body under his utter control for him to use it however he likes, to tie me down, wreck me, break me and reduce me to human shatter of passion and lust._

_I want him to spend hours on teasing and leaving me on the edge, to make under his powerful mercy, to make me beg for a release. Then to fuck me into oblivion, to the point that the bed would break. I want him to make me moan and pant and scream so loud that everyone in the house knows exactly what we're doing, that I can't look at them in the eyes without furiously blushing. I want his teeth leaving marks and bites in my flesh, his fingers bruising my white skin, coloring every spot of my body with the colors of his devout pleasure and mindless rapture._

_I need him to take me in excess, like a man starving falling on a feast to fill up his hunger until he's bloated. I want him gluttonous, greedy, possessive of me, to claim me and own me completely, to be utterly and ultimately his, and for everyone to know that I only belong to him. I want him to kiss me until I lose my breath in public, while he runs his fingers along my neck to show off all the marks he proudly left there, I would gladly put every one in display. I want him to grab me passionately in front of the others, to stick close to me as if he can't spend a moment when our bodies aren't in touch, to never part from me._

_I want him to take me in the oddest circumstances, whenever he wants to, whether we're in the middle of a family dinner or a boring ball, even when I'm deep in my dreaming slumber, to take me regardless of place or time. God my body shudders by just imagining him taking me in public with the possibility of anyone walking in on us or overhearing our heated pants and whines. I never thought I have shameful exhibitionist tendencies as such._

_How did my desires get this twisted and perverted, they've overtaken my subconscious and my dreams and I'm becoming more and more desperate to fulfill these fantasies. And as much as I tried not to cultivate such desires, I failed miserably and now it's impossible to stop thinking about them._

_It makes me feel guilty, to have such perverted imagination and sinful desires, I resent myself. But I'm burning with lust and want, and I don't own the courage to even let out the smallest hints, for the fear of appearing immoral and whorish. Sometimes, I wonder if I try to take a suggestive initiative, or attempt the means of seduction, use an aphrodisiac or wear one of those erotic garments, will he respond to my calling? If someone learns any of my suppressed needs, God only knows what will happen to me. What would Yuuri, the decent gentleman, think of me? That I'm not a person to respect, that I deserve not to hold his untainted name, a filthy whore maybe with no shame nor virtue. He would be disappointed in me and I can't afford such heartbreak, he's too precious to me._

_I can't pinpoint where my dark desires stem from, before marriage I didn't pay much attention to my intimate needs outside the period of my occasional heats. And I don't recall my sexual imagination being this submissive and wild before. Maybe it's a bonded omega matter, maybe it's Yuuri who has elicited these fantasies, I' don't know. B_ _ut all I know is that I trust Yuuri so much that I would let him do all sort of things aforementioned. I love Yuuri, I love him with my whole being, with every cell of my body and every thread of my soul, and I want a bond with him so deep it can't be broken. Perhaps these fantasies are my method of expressing how great my love for him. Maybe he arouses such strong desire in me that is heated enough to burn down the vastness of forests._

_Maybe I want to feel as loved and desired as much as I do him. I need reassurance that I matter greatly to him, that I'm the only one who has power over his heart and soul and body. Lord Yuuri Katsuki has always been the subject to many omegas' affections and advances, they've chased after him since his presentation in attempt to earn his interest and courtship. And until this day, a notable number of omegas still haven't given in yet, even when he's been in an established marriage for months now. I'm not certain why he chose me particularly, but of all the omegas in the world, I'm the one who earned the honor of being his mate. And I'm proud to be, I clearly see the looks of envy and grudge they all stab me with, they see me unworthy of his name, they want to occupy my place. And thus I want Yuuri to hold me and flirt with me with affection in front of them, to show how glad and proud he is with me, that I belong to him and he only wants me._

_I've just realized, these are my concerns, I have multiple concerns regarding our marriage stability. I'm yet to have my semiannual heat, but I'm concerned about the state of my fertility, about my ability to breed and reproduce. What if I failed to carry his child, would he still want me to be his mate and partner? Would he stand by my side against the sour tongues and judging looks? Would I even matter to him? All these anxieties could only be reassured if I gain the knowledge to my question, does he love me?_

_However, with all of my complaining and conflicts, I'm still content for the life I'm fortunate enough to have. I'm blessed by the eternal bond with my mate Yuuri, and asking for more than that is pure greed and injustice. Because the mere presence of Yuuri by my side is adequate to fill my chest with warmth and my heart with joy and I don't wish this to change at all. I feel like a flower blossoming under his touch._

_Lastly, I feel like an enormous burden was left off my chest by resolving to writing this absurd letter of confession, I'm relived. At least I let out my darkest secret in a desperate attempt to purify my sinful soul. Now I may bury this wish again in the depth of subconscious without the fear of an impulsive slip to act it out. I hope this is enough._

_Now I shall burn this lengthy two faced letter lest someone might find it, sweet heavens._

 

_Yours sincerely,_

_Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov_

 

* * *

 

Naturally, Victor forgets to burn the bold letter, being his usual forgetful self. It's all accidental, Yuuri urges him to hurry and prepare for tonight's ball since Victor consumes much time on his appearance. Getting hurried and distracted by multiple measures and house functions, it flies out of his mind to get rid of the letter. Naturally as well, the letter falls in the hands of non other than the alpha husband, Yuuri. 

Busy getting ready, Victor isn't there when Yuuri finds the letter neglected open on his personal writing desk. Usually, Yuuri isn't the one to breach Victor's privacy, one look on the letter males him realize it belongs to his husband and he should leave it alone. Honestly he doesn't mean to pry, but his eyes involuntarily catches his own name multiple times, and Yuuri couldn't help his curiosity to sneak a peek.  

He wonders what Victor wrote about him, because after all this time, he still fails to realize what he means to his dear omega. 

Few lines into the letter, Yuuri instantly regrets reading it, but he doesn't possess the strength to stop reading. Every word stabs his eyes like a dagger, every confession of affection engulfs him in sweet warmth, and every frustration is a punch to his guts. The letter is jaw dropping and eye opening, Yuuri is almost standing inside Victor's mind, that mind that has perplexed him like puzzle since the beginning of their relationship.

It fills him with pain and adoration...and desire. Yuuri is speechless, the silence of his voice is pure shock, but his mind is extremely loud, crowded with riddles and answers and thoughts and emotions. He attempts to put his thoughts in order, highlighting his priorities and considering each thought on its own, the implications of Victor's letter, his doubts and feelings, his own feelings. 

The most important information he has learned is, much to his unprecedented joy, Victor loves him too. Victor, the most beautiful person in existence, the most precious person to Yuuri's heart, loves him back. If it weren't for his incredible self control Yuuri would have screamed at top of his lungs, as the sole dream of his life has come true. 

He's well aware of how their marriage seems like from the beginning, a merge between the new wealth of the Katsukis and the established name of the Nikiforovs. It started as a deal to climb up the peaks of society, the Katsukis' trade has prospered and earned them the fortune and the titles in a limited period, they needed a recognized name to associate with and enhance their status. And the Nikiforovs with their prominent name and their declining financial situation, a bond with an omega of theirs seemed beneficial for both sides. 

When lady Minako Okukawa put out the suggestion for Yuuri to court the omega from the Nikiforovs, everyone of the family enthusiastically welcomed such arrangement, but for Yuuri it was unbelievable. Victor Nikiforov has always been a popular figure in the high society, and God knows for how long Yuuri had admired him from afar with no courage to approach him. And marrying Victor Nikiforov was a lifetime achievement, there hasn't been a day since the marriage when Yuuri hasn't pinched himself to wake up from this fantasy, yet he's always surprised when he realizes it's real life. 

And ever since then, Yuuri has vowed to give his omega the comfortable life he deserves, surrounded by means of luxury and well living, all while treating him the best he can, after all Victor is worth much more. He and Victor have got along so well, and with more time passing their common fondness and familiarity grow bigger. But never in his wildest dreams Yuuri would ever think that the feelings are mutual and Victor actually bears him a love equal to his own, and from the first sight! What kind of generous fate is that? 

Therefore the conclusion that Victor, the most treasured omega and human being in the world shares him a deep affection, Yuuri can't contain his happiness. But this happiness is easily disturbed by the distressed content of the letter, because the letter isn't only a love confession to him, it's a complaint, a series of concerns and frustrations and wishes. And oh lord these wishes! Yuuri ought to admit that the letter had affected him inappropriately, creating that uncomfortable tightness in his trousers and a dampness of sweat almost ruining his attire. 

It's more scandalous that anything he has read before, and it's not even that graphic in description but it put such images and thoughts in his mind. The heat ascended his face the scarlet color painting, it won't go away in matter of days. Victor has a very...interesting imagination, and Yuuri can't help but whimper and burn in desire with every word, every fantasy, putting any in action will surely cost him his life. Lord, Victor will be the death of him, and Yuuri would gladly decease with such death. 

There's also insecurity and fear hiding behind all this, uncertain doubts eating Victor alive and Yuuri has failed miserably at relieving any of them. Victor is concerned about his status in the house, his place in the family, his importance to Yuuri, his ability to breed, the nature of Yuuri's feelings towards him, and he's keeping all these maddening anxieties to himself without ventilation, lest he's mocked and judged. It's unfair to him, Yuuri is such an idiot and he doesn't deserve the mere companionship of his beloved omega. 

How may he fix such terrible mistakes? There seems to be a dividing fracture between him and Victor, preventing them from connecting. And it's all thanks to Yuuri's pathetic spineless personality. He's not providing his omega with the security and love and care as he ought to, leaving him threatened and suffering in silence. Poor Victor, withstanding such mistreatment with his brilliant smile that is brighter than a thousand suns.

Victor, the omega who's made in heaven, a version purer than angels, by the hands of the lord himself, with his sculpted figure that is embodiment of perfection, with his bluer than the oceans and the skies eyes glimmering shinier than the stars, with his face and skin clearer than the winter snow and softer than silk, with his hair threaded from the clear moonlight. Oh Victor, the impossible beauty who wants him with such passion and desire. 

Honest to God, Yuuri has always handled him with extra care, lest he accidentally hurt his unbearable delicacy, fearing an addition pressure would shatter him, Victor is a precious stone that must be wrapped in silk and satin and kept in an iron safe away from the whole world. That's why he has had to be too cautious while treating him, not risking the smallest of fractures on that masterpiece of a human that is Viktor. And Yuuri has got accustomed to such treatment, but it never crossed his mind that such treatment hurts Victor this way, giving him the impression that Yuuri doesn't desire him.

Because Yuuri would literally die under his knees in every sense of the word. It's his nature to tame his desires and control his lust, to bury his desperate wants deep down the darkest places of his human nature and carry on this civilized act in order to respect and protect his omega. But only Satan knows his filthiest secrets, his darkest fantasies and wants when it comes to his hotter than hell husband. 

Yuuri swears that he has shared every secret desire Victor written down this letter, he's wanted to consume Victor and eat him alive, to have him in the most primitive uncivil ways, to lose his mind under the haze of blinding pleasure and elation, to spend hours and days exploring the delicate body of his omega and mark each territory with his own alpha. He's wanted to own him with no restrictions and no regards, to be having a dinner with his family and not have an inhibition to kiss him deeply and beastly in front of every witnessing eye.

In dance balls he wants to tie his omega to him, to announce him his to every greedy eye daring to spare a look on his husband, he wants to have every single dance with him, the way Victor smiles and laughs during these dances dear lord! Honestly, Yuuri regrets every single moment he's spent fighting his urges for too long in favor of wrong beliefs and unnecessary limits, and the whole time Victor has wanted the same things just as him, with the same intensity and passion. 

He's yet to believe it, Victor loves him and wants him with equal heat.  

And Yuuri has made nothing but deadly mistakes to Victor it's a miracle he's not repulsed by him yet. Therefore, what does he have to do to correct all these mistakes? How shall he compensate his poor Victor? 

Suddenly, Yuuri hears his name being called by Victor from the bedchamber. He realizes his troubling position as he's still holding Victor's private letter, and he quickly leaves it on the desk and stands up at a distance from the desk, pretending he's never found it. 

Yuuri walks into his bedchamber, and the view he's greeted with is everything in the world. Victor is standing in front of the body length mirror, a heavenly blue gown wrapped around his slim figure, with white pearls adorning his long fine neck and his silver long braid, creating the full look of the mythical creatures of the seas. It robs Yuuri of his breathing, how could he even manage to bind his life to such otherworldly omega. 

Victor, busy with intertwining the rest of the pearls along his silky strands, turns his face to his husband with a neutral expression. "Darling, I'm almost done." He announces. 

After a prolonged stare, Yuuri nods his head with a smile. "You look delectable." 

The white face goes scarlet, with blue eyes widening. Victor thrives on the praise. "Thank you my Yuuri." 

Yuuri has got a lot of mistakes to correct, a lot of flaws to compensate, and a great deal of perfection to take care of. 

 

* * *

 

"It's easy my friend, you give him exactly what he wants, as long as you want the same." It's the piece of advice provided by his close and dear friend, Phichit. Simple and straight as it is. 

Turning for Phichit's consult in such private matter is an act of desperation, yet it's effective in providing Yuuri with courage. However, there's hesitance in his decisions. Yuuri doesn't have a clue how to start.

"Start with kidnapping him from your opponent dancers, have him yours for the rest of the night, my friend." The answer comes, obvious. 

"Isn't this considered rude? I mean, the point of these events is socializing and as such." Yuuri asks distractedly, his attention is too occupied on his laughing husband, dancing gracefully with one of the other alphas. It burns Yuuri with rage. 

"The point is to bore you death, Yuuri, you should look at yourself each time Victor is in the arms of any other alpha, even lady Minako! I honestly fail to understand, you both share the same want, yet you let social traditions and etiquette rule your life to misery. In my humble opinion, you ought to say damn it to all and act the way your hearts dictate you to. This if you aspire to lead a delightful life." 

Sighing, Yuuri grasps the meaning too well, and he wishes be as free spirited as his carefree friend. "I don't... I don't have the boldness, neither the-ah..." He fails to finish his sentence as Phichit pushes him harshly, in the direction of the dancing pair, causing him to stumble in their way. 

"Yuuri!" Victor gasps as he parts from his companion .

"Are you alright Lord Katsuki?" The companion asks politely.

Yuuri clears his throat. "Yes I'm alright Sir, thank you for your concern. I'm...ah...allow me to interrupt your dance with my husband as I need him in an urgent matter." 

"Certainly, sir." He bows and retracts, leaving the pair on their own. 

"Is something wrong darling?" Victor asks, still concerned at Yuuri's odd behavior. And Yuuri replies with taking his hand and waist, prompting them in the current dance. 

"Nothing. I just missed being near you, dancing with you." Yuuri says coyly, eliciting a frantic blush on Victor's face, but it instantly guarantees the desired effect. God Victor craved the attention! "I want you to adhere to me for the rest of the night, not to spend a mere second away from you." 

Victor almost whimpers, his cheeks turning all the lovely shades of pink, pink the color of his healthy lips. Yuuri would love devour these kissable lips. "I wish the same." 

"Good." Yuuri says, grinning, and he spin them to the music. 

Their dance persists for several pieces of music with no interruption, and Yuuri felt like a genius for carrying out the thought to keep his husband all for himself without sharing. The silence between them is warmer than the most heated conversations, and the look of utter fascination on Victor's face is priceless. He was born to be only loved and admired, and danced with in grace and passion. 

Such dances resemble the act of making love, or floating in the air and then flying high above the clouds, it's everything.

After an immeasurable amount of time well spent on spiraling and twisting in dancing patterns, Victor protests. 

"I don't think I have the stamina to carry on for the rest of the night,  we've danced for too long my darling." 

"Oh pardon me my Victor, I can barely feel the passing of time in your company. Let's have a seat." 

Yuuri makes sure to grab his husband's waist on the short walk to the seats, and he's never felt dumber. These small gestures and sweet words has paid him with the most brilliant smiles and the most musical giggles from Victor, and he's wasted all this time without attempting them before. Victor is like a flower finally nurtured and bathed under the sun. 

 

"Oh lord Katsuki, great of you and your respected husband to join us in this conversation. Please have a seat." One of the elderly lords who is sitting in a company of other guests invites Yuuri.

Unfortunately, there's only one available chair at the seating area, and the rest are occupied by the other guests who welcome their presence. 

"I think the answer is obvious for whom should give up the seat. A well-mannered  omega will always prioritize the comfort of their alpha, even if he's more capable physically." One of the omega ladies gives her unwanted opinion, hinting at Victor to give up the chair for his alpha, with a mean look on her face. 

"Certainly, it's a small gesture that proves the loyalty and love of an omega, as an omega must always please their alpha." Another lady omega agrees, flashing a bright smile at Yuuri.

Yuuri can often be oblivious and thick headed, but not this time. Not when he senses Victor tensing next to him, a frown distorting his beautiful face. Yuuri knows the aim of such remarks, they imply the incompetence of his omega companion, draw a situational comparison to give Victor a bad look. Then Yuuri recalls Victor's bitter letter where he exactly pointed this out, the other jealous omegas who pay him no respect and still compete for Yuuri's affection, seeing themselves more worthy of it. 

"Then it would be extremely generous of you to give up your seat for a fellow omega, miss Westwood. Especially when you don't have an alpha of your own to prioritize." Victor answers effortlessly, and Yuuri has to suppress a laugh when he sees the embarrassed look on the omega's face. He preens at the boldness and wit of his dear omega, Victor doesn't need someone to defend him, he's completely capable of doing so without depending on his alpha husband, his strong amazing Victor. However, it's Yuuri's duty to defend his omega and retrieve his dignity and image. 

"No one is giving up seats here." Yuuri says with a simplicity borrowed from his best friend. Yuuri painfully tears himself from Victor, while his husband gives him a questioning look.

There seems to be an interested observation from the guests as they watch Yuuri coming to a solution. Yuuri takes the vacant chair, settles there for a moment with a freedom to his limbs. And then he yanks his wondering husband towards him, causing him to lose his balance and land on his lap. And that's the exact target, for Victor to sit on him. 

Yuuri manages to keep his composure when he places Victor on top of his thighs and steadies him to give him a comfortable position. He also manages not to die in mortification in front of some of the highest ranked members of the society. They all stare at him in disbelief, anticipating an apology that never comes, and it seems like they will have to adapt to such scene of a respectable alpha sitting with his omega nestled on his legs. 

Pulling a charming smile on his face, Yuuri says, "See? That's how you overcome such a dilemma of overpopulation and scarcity and justice. And my omega still succeeds to please me, everyone wins!" He attempts a humorous tone, and it goes well when most of them erupt in laughter, amusement evident on them but the grudging omegas. They really do dislike his omega this much. 

Mentioning his omega, Yuuri glances at Victor on top of him, and heavens the look on his face is such an endearing sight. Victor is still astonished, but he gazes Yuuri with much adoration that makes his heart explode. Yuuri tightens his grip around his husband's waist, and Victor responds with looping his arm around Yuuri's shoulder, gaining a surge of confidence to make himself more comfortable. 

It's absolutely intimate and...liberating. Yuuri has been missing a lot. Now he's able to enjoy the warmth and proximity of his mate, at the same time delivers the message of his ownership, yes Victor is happily his, his inner alpha preens at this. To rebel on all the social restrictions and overcome his own inhibitions, it feels refreshing to his soul, and to hell with everything else in his way. 

But several minutes into this position while trying to engage in a coherent conversation, with the lovely weight of Victor above him, it gets unbearable. Unbearable to function normally without getting distracted by the close contact of their intimate parts with barely few layers parting them, by the alluring scent of his omega, Yuuri isn't sure if it's intentional from Victor's side, but he's doing a wonderful job at stealing all the attention for himself.

Yuuri tries to ignore it, but the urge to embarrass himself and sniff his omega, inhaling in his dizzying smell, it strips him of reason and sense. 

Suddenly with no former warning, Yuuri excuses himself and Victor, and he stands on his feet after his omega. In urgency, he holds his wrest and drives them both to god knows where, leaving all Victor's inquiries unanswered.

 

_I want him to take me in the oddest circumstances, whenever he wants to, whether we're in the middle of a family dinner or a boring ball, even when I'm deep in my dreaming slumber, to take me regardless of place or time._

It's no surprise such statement is deeply engraved in his memory, and the mind sometimes loves to play such deadly games. 

Yuuri wants Victor now, he realizes, and with an open permission from him, it's more than tempting and it's time for Yuuri to let himself go weak. 

Does he own the courage though? That what he's about to find out when he pulls Victor into the abandoned library of the house, good thing he knows the Crispino house well like the back of his hand. 

Victor stands in his place crossing his arms with confusion evident on his features. "Yuuri, why don't you tell me what the matter? And why are we here?" 

Yuuri takes slow firm steps toward him, asking himself the same question, why are they here? And what is the probability of someone entering here? What even are they doing here? 

But the faint lights illuminating the omega and emphasizing on every fine physical detail he possesses, it inspires him  with the answer, on what they're doing here. 

Yuuri takes Victor's gloved hand, delicately strips it bared from the glove. He plants an appreciative kiss on the back of his hand that turns into a series of kisses all over it, the knuckles, the fingertips, leading to his open palm. There Yuuri's mouth settles, and his tongue hangs out, licking the salty skin keenly, with his eyes gazing at Victor who's already shuddering. 

"Yuuri, what-" Yuuri silences him with a kiss on the mouth, brief and stern. Victor's lashes flutter in surrender, and Yuuri takes a moment appreciating his omega. "Yuuri, are you trying to kill me?" 

"Oh Victor..." Yuuri makes his wish come true and inhale the perfuming omega scent, it alters his senses and lights his entire body in fire, every cell of his being aches to mingle with his mate. Yuuri pushes Victor to the wall until his back clashes to it, Yuuri corners him, traps him in such limited space, and Victor welcomes the proximity by wrapping both arms around his alpha's neck. "the things I want to do to you..." 

"Yuuri you're free to do whatever you dream of to me, I'm utterly and endlessly under your mercy." And with such consent something inside Yuuri flicks, and all he knows he captures Victor's lips between his with no inhibitions, with his hands taking a strong hold of the sublime body. Yuuri kisses Victor like there's no tomorrow, like it's a kiss of life or death, and he pulls him insanely closer to him. 

And he wonders...how far can he go to translate the words on that letter into reality?  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone it's been a while but in my defense, I was blocked  
> Anyway I really hope you like this chapter, originally I planned it to be the last but of course it got out of hand and I accidentally planned another chapter... Which is still to be written but I'm hopeful 
> 
> As you know this is not the greatest smut, I'm a little self-conscious about it but I hope you enjoy it  
> Forgive for at mistakes also for the not so fancy language that was supposed to go with the chosen era but whatever

Yuuri feels his soul leaving his body and ascending to heaven...through his manhood, because Victor is sucking the life out of him. Beads of sweat run along his face as his lower half goes boneless, threatening to collapse on the floor and slip into deep unconsciousness, the only attachment to reality is the damp warmth of his omega's mouth. All his life has led to this moment, for  as unbelievable as it may sound, this is the first time he has received a mouth on and around his cock, and it's unparalleled to anything. 

He is ought to admit that he hasn't been too adventurous in the intimate matters with his mate, it's not strange to his ears hearing all sorts of sinister activities his fellow alphas perform with their omegas, and these tales of mischief and uncontrolled desire have tackled Yuuri's curiosity and sent all the blood south while hearing them as his imagination ran wild thinking about Victor. Yet he never owned the courage to approach him with a suggestion of experimentation, for in his eyes Victor has, had, a halo of purity and innocence surrounding his being. Yuuri never attempted to initiate anything deemed too extreme or unacceptable with his lovely omega, Victor's safety and comfort are what matter the most. 

Before this moment, Victor was a creature of glass in the eye of Yuuri, fragile and breakable, the slightest touches could leave there a permanent stain on his flawless surface, the faintest pressure could fracture him, sometimes Yuuri wondered if holding him would afflict pain upon him. That's why he maintained caution in intimacy with Victor, always focused not to get carried away in pleasure with no regards to Victor's comfort, it was always more than satisfying so Yuuri couldn't complain, as long as he ended with warm blissful Victor between his hands, cherished and cared for. 

Yet it was difficult to suppress his alpha greed, it's almost impossible to have an omega like Victor, perfection personified, and still manage to control your desperate urges to ravage him in intense rapture. It was cruel on Yuuri, to hold back and endure feverish dreams he had about his omega without carrying them out. Little did he know that Victor craved the very same deprived fantasies, and has been, in fact, bothered by Yuuri's overprotective instincts. With this knowledge, now Yuuri owns the world, and oh how big the world is that you get lost in it, he has no idea from where should he start. 

No, long gone the days when the farthest he has gone is penetrating his omega with teeth sinking into his bonding mark, regenerating its clarity as a sign of utter claim. Yuuri now has the infinite power to explore the untouched territories of his lover, invading them and colonizing them, declaring his ownership of these holy lands. The world lays in his hands, and oh how enormous the world is, unlimited and extended. It overwhelms him, for he is absolutely clueless from where to start, the routes to heaven are plenty, inviting and tempting, almost competing for his affections. 

And Yuuri is a saint finally rewarded for his patience and virtue with an angel of passion. Victor is wonderfully responsive to his wicked initiatives, encouraging even which is no surprise. What started as a heated kiss unrestrained and hungry turned into this situation where Yuuri can barely maintain his feet straight while Victor is eagerly pleasuring him with his tongue and mouth. At first Yuuri started with a kiss involving work of teeth and tongues, and those sounds oh sweet heaven, those sounds Victor breathed in response to the never-ending kiss, paired with the exploring hands of the alpha caressing him. It all took its toll on Yuuri's manhood, and suddenly his trousers were unbearable and his centre was aching in agony. 

It seemed mindless and reckless to carry on, they were guests after all, at a house that didn't belong to them, with many people just a door away. However, that only enhanced his desire further more, that forbidden excitement coiled in his gut and twisted in a pleasurable pain, Yuuri wanted that more than anything. In addition to that, the way Victor looked so divine, ready to be consumed, how could Yuuri resist it? 

He continued to kiss his way down Victor's neck with a considerable use of his teeth and Victor responded too well, meanwhile Yuuri's hand moved on its own to his trousers and suddenly his lower half was exposed and his painful arousal was liberated. Victor volunteered to provide a healing pressure to him, but Yuuri had something else in mind where he could make a good use of his husband's willingness. 

Yuuri finalized his attack on Victor's extended neck with a light bite at his scent gland, causing him to almost scream but Victor knew better. Yuuri looked at him in the eyes and got lost at their darkened blue for a moment before he placed a hand on top of his head and pushed him down, to his knees, and Victor understood his aim. Yuuri's breathing hitched, unable to ventilate properly as he felt the air expired from Victor's lungs brushing his cock. Victor's face was opposite to Yuuri's erection, and Victor eyed it like a starving man eyeing a feast, obscenely licking his lips. Yuuri wondered why he had ever thought of his omega as an innocent angel when he looked then just like sin personified. 

Victor looked up to him from his submissive  position, eyes wide and dark, silently begging his husband to use him, the words written on his letter were all clear on his stunning face. And Yuuri, hand still on Victor's head, encourages him to start. Yuuri shrieks at the first lick on his stiff manhood, Victor's tongue dragged across the length, maintaining an eye contact with Yuuri. Then kisses, plenty of them scattered across the skin of his thighs, his scrotum, his penis, Victor scattered them with dedication, with love. Yuuri let himself being loved and adored, and his fingers entangled in the silky silver strands, he closed his eyes and surrendered to the feathery touches of Victor's hot lips. 

However, Yuuri found himself crying out at a sudden foreign sensation, a warm wetness engulfing him and tightening around his swell, his fingers grip at Victor's hair eliciting a pained moan from him. He opened his eyes to a vision he wished to go blind after, because he didn't want to see anything other than Victor's gorgeous lips wrapped around his intimate thickness, his face bright scarlet an eyes tearing up as he struggled to swallow the full length. Victor was gluttonous with no patience, he was ambitious to satisfy Yuuri, even if it resulted in him gagging and choking out Yuuri's cock and coughing excessively. 

That didn't stop him though, Victor vowed to impress him, and he quickly recovered to take him even deeper. And that led to the current moment of Victor diligently sucking his cock as hard as he manages at a steady pace, his tongue swirling around it, savoring his taste, and the sounds coming out of him are a symphony to Yuuri's ears. And Yuuri...Yuuri is floating among the clouds, only the sky is his limit. His hips cannot remain immobile, begin to move on their own till the tip of his cock clash with the back of Victor's velvety throat. His breathing is heavy and audible, the sweat is condensing on his skin, and his grip is firmer on Victor's hair. 

It is unlike anything he's experienced in his life, Yuuri would happily die this way. "Ah Victor, I want to die this way. You're so...ah...so good." He barely manages to mouth the words, and Victor answers with a shattered moan and a faster pace. "You are taking me so well, like your mouth was made for my thick big cock." 

He does not wait for a further stimulated response to the praise, Victor asked to be used, and using him is what Yuuri does. His hips thrust faster, deeper into the mouth, with no regards to Victor's capacity to take him, Yuuri has the typical alpha enormous size, and pushing it entirely at this brutal pace into Victor's mouth obstructs his airway, and Victor seems glad to suffocate with his husband to death. 

Yuuri fucks Victor's mouth with all his might, hands tightly gripping at his hair to defeat the slightest resistance from his head, Victor is utterly under his control, an object dedicated to Yuuri's pleasure only, and the realization drives Yuuri madder, more vigorous, he doesn't hold back anymore. He is not certain whose moaning voice exceeds the other in loudness, but for sure both cannot stay quiet, and Yuuri doesn't miss the opportunity to murmur encouraging praises to Victor. 

After what felt like eternity, Yuuri almost nears into his climax, a shiver running down his spine and his head going dizzy. However, he still manages to carry out another fantasy, and just before his final resolve he manages to pull out his cock with a firm pressure, releasing his seed all over Victor's face, it's filthy and well used. His legs surrenders to the intense rapture and fail to carry him anymore, Yuuri falls to his ground, melting to a puddle of giddiness, panting like breathing the last of his air, and he stares at the awestruck omega who does not blink.

"Oh lord..." He finally says with a hoarse voice, still facing his impassive husband. 

It takes him some time to regain his full consciousness, and with it returns his conscience, for he has just been struck by the realization of his wrongdoings. Yuuri defied all manners and morals, and had an intimate moment with his omega in the middle of a social gathering of the elite, and he has never enjoyed something this greatly, when did he grow so corrupt? On top of that he is crushed by immense guilt when he sees Victor's  state, his beautifully combed hair is no longer organized, a disarray of silvery damp strands, his lips are blood red and bitten swollen like a ripe cherry, and his face... his face is dirty with a disgusting combination of sweat and saliva and semen, and Yuuri...is aroused again. 

He used him this selfishly and he cannot help but feel that he is a horrible person who is not worthy of a divine being as Victor. Sacrilegious to corrupt his holy purity with his primitive lust like this, sacrilegious to taint his angelic face with no trace of shame, Victor does not deserve the violation even if he begs for it. 

Consumed by his building up regret, he almost apologize to Victor with shame... almost. What prevents him is watching his husband emerge from his blankness and earn a different expression. Yuuri holds in his breath, Victor's hand reaches to his face to wipe away the filthy fluids covering it, except he does it in a way that makes Yuuri gulp in anticipation. Victor parts his abused lips, determined eyes never blinking nor looking away from Yuuri's, and proceeds to lick his dirty hand in gluttony, moaning at the taste as he wipes and licks his own face clean, Victor is the ultimate demon of eroticism. 

Needless to say, Yuuri's regrets and guilt instantly fly out of the window, and the wild alpha desires come to life again. He has been such a blind fool even when Victor is just right in front of him renewing his declarations and confessions, that is the Victor who wrote that obscene out of control letter on the scandalous acts he wished to be carried upon him, not that delusional image of omega shyness and purity Yuuri could not erase from his mind moments ago. 

This is the Victor who is feeding on the seed of his alpha's cock and thriving on he taste of it, who is encouraging Yuuri's untamed instincts, who is begging to be wrecked and consumed in the fire of intense desire, who wants to be bound and taken advantage of for the pure pleasure of his mate. 

Victor is on his knees, breathing heavily and sucking on his fingers insatiably, and he is desperately calling for his alpha with the outrageous sounds he is producing, with all the mischief dancing in his eyes. Yuuri is aroused all over again, his manhood aches harder than before, and he seizes his omega with a deafening growl like an attacking lion. "Bloody hell, Victor! You will be the death of me." 

Fondly, Victor purrs and tilts his head to expose his ivory flawless neck, boasting his throbbing swollen scent gland and the bonding mark that is starting to vanish. Unfortunately their bond is yet to be fully physically established during their synchronized heat and rut which has not taken place yet , therefore the mating mark is in constant need of renewal, and Yuuri finds it an extraordinary opportunity to reclaim the omega on his lap. He scatters passionate kisses on the heated skin, dragging his tongue along the wonderful sweetness, he licks and nips at his omega's neck and Victor's purring mingles with Yuuri's growling, then Yuuri digs his teeth at the bonding mark. 

"Yuuri...please..." Victor barely manages to speak, and Yuuri adores this desperate tone of his vanishing voice, lost to the whimpers and purring and moaning. Victor shudders and squirms as Yuuri plays his part on ravishing him with his mouth and hands and words. 

"How did you do that?" The alpha hisses as he harshly lays his alpha on his back on the hard Persian carpeted floor, skimming with the tail of Victor's gorgeous gown, too bad it will have to be ruined soon. "You are so wicked, Victor. How did you manage to pleasure me with that filthy mouth of yours? You seem to accustomed to it, too skilled at it."

Victor's lithe body arches up beautifully towards Yuuri who watches him like a hawk to capture the smallest detail and the slightest movement of his half naked body. His lower half is bared to the waist with the dress haphazardly drawn up around his midsection, his legs widely sprawled in invitation, two long flawless milky white limbs sculptured with perfection, adorned delicately with the sheer whiteness of his stockings. And Victor's arousal! His modest cock stands proudly throbbing and overfilled with blood, flushed length with a dripping tip. Then his leaking omega entry, pulsing and suckling, slick pouring down in generosity wetting the whole area, his omega scent alluring and thick enough to cloud his senses.

Yuuri licks his lips hungrily and grins slyly while his hands spread on the expansion of Victor's luscious thighs, dangerously close to his aroused loin, and there he gropes eagerly. "What do you have to say my dear husband, to justify your outstanding skills at sucking cocks?" Yuuri hopes his voice didn't tremble when he said the words, never in his life was he allowed to utter such bold words. "You are quite experienced, if I may say." It comes out wrong and accusatory, as if he is doubting his husband's fidelity. He wants to slap himself for the implication. 

However, his working hands, massaging and fondling the sweaty flesh of his omega, convey a different message, which luckily Victor receives. "It is... the first...the first time I have done this in my life, I swear!" He clarifies with a hint of panic in his voice. "But I have often... fantasized about it, about... having your massive cock deep in my mouth until I cannot breathe..." Victor's initial panic is replaced by this sultry tone and wicked smirk on his face. _Oh lord, he wants him dead!_

"I have always yearned to your heavy wight in my mouth on my tongue, suckling on it until no air left in my lungs, until no air in my throat, the air replaced only by your profuse load, I have always dreamed of learning your taste, devouring and swallowing your precious seed..." Twisting and rolling erotically, Victor reaches his hand to touch Yuuri's hardness, aiming to caress the excited member. 

And despite losing all his patience and sanity to the obscenities of his husband, Yuuri does not let him touch him, not letting him win in his daring challenge, oh dear how foolish and naive he used to be! Victor is raw seduction with all the boldness and temptation, and Yuuri was just a clueless fool who painted him with a halo of angels. Victor is indeed surprised when Yuuri grasps his wrest tightly, both wrists in fact, and pin them up above his head, with his other hand he struggles to undo his necktie and in mere moments Victor is stripped of any defense or resistance, utterly powerless in devotion to his alpha  husband. 

"Ah Yuuri... alpha..." The delicious sounds coming from him and the desperate writhing of his sublime body make Yuuri question his intelligence, why did he never do this ages ago, to bind him and restrain him and take him apart in every possible way? 

Yuuri's torturing hands work on the incredibly soft globes of Victor's bottom before they finally settle on his hips, firmly gripping hard enough to paint the milky blank canvas with blues and purples of his hand shaped bruises, a masterpiece in the making. A part of him is still in denial, that he is carrying out his darkest fantasies on Victor, bedding him on a stranger's house floor in the middle of a social gathering, with his beautiful omega bound helpless ready to be fucked into oblivion, which Yuuri does with no further delay.

He hands make their way to sink jn the meat of the omega's luscious bottom, Yuuri squeezes the soft globes in appreciation, planning in his head for ways to ravish them as well in the future, right now he has something else in mind. 

His fingers are watered with streams of slick leaking from Victor's hole, profusely flowing as he touches the throbbing pucker, and then he inserts his two fingers at a time, Victor cries out Yuuri's name and involuntarly parts his thighs further, grinding his ass to the fingers penetrating him, his small cock about to explode. Yuuri's fingers do their magic to drive Victor insane, with his other hand Yuuri impatiently takes his own length and begins to stoke it in rhythm with the fingers. 

No much time wasted in preparation, Yuuri's cock find its way to Victor's inside. The wet heat engulfs him with greed, his length  sheathed fully and effortlessly the slick soaked velvety depth of Victor, Yuuri inhales sharply and exhales an animalistic growl in harmony with Victor's cry, his whole body ecstatic with the sensation, to be trapped inside Victor like this, locked inside him. He takes few breaths and steadies himself, then leans down to capture Victor's lips in a deep monstrous kiss, tongue thrusting into the accepting mouth to swirl its insides, then Yuuri starts fucking Victor in more than one way.

"Oh Victor," Yuuri sighs as he pulls out and pushes back in, deeper and rougher than he ever dared to, no more inhibitions. "I'm afraid that omega of mine isn't as innocent as I reckoned him to be, instead he is just a whore..." The word hits Victor with its heavy impact, a hint of worry distresses Yuuri that it might be too offending, but the response he gets from the omega tells otherwise. 

Victor's response comes in a pleasured sob accompanied by the enraptured convulsions of his body, his hips moving erratically to meet each of Yuuri's vigorous thrusts,  the walls of his hole clench around Yuuri, drawing a low growl from him, squeezing and milking the hardness painfully well as gushes of slick drown it, it is too much for them both. 

"You are my whore... Victor..." The alpha grits his teeth as he thrusts in an unforgiving rhythm, shaking Victor's defenseless body with the impact. Victor flourishes even more with the repetition of the word, opening up more to suck Yuuri inside and keep him there entrapped, filling him and stretching him beyond limits. "Aren't you my slut sweet Victor? Mine to use and fuck and ruin whenever I wish?"

"Yes yes, please... Yours, ah, yours only..." Victor slurs the few clear words between his whines and moans. Yuuri sometimes gets distracted watching the wrecking of his stunning omega, despite the dim candle lights, the half gown covering up his upper half, he is a sight to behold and weep at its beauty, a disarray of human glowing in the fading light with the excessive sweat dewdrops on his skin, the rosy redness of his complexion, and his entire figure rocking helplessly fucked with the alpha's whole power. Yuuri's favorite aesthetic considering his omega... his tears, clear like crystals, valuable like diamonds, and shed for all the right reasons. Fascinating. 

Yuuri stops for few moments before he pounds back into him with a gradual pace, grinding his rock hard length against the swollen folds of Victor's cunt then penetrates him again and again, his mouth earning a newly discovered courage with profanity, he speaks filth into Victor's neck, swears like a sailor into his parted lips, covers his skin with biting kisses and rude praises. It's a new joy they both have come to indulge and he makes the most of it. 

With his relentless fucking and maddening hands and lips, Yuuri drives Victor to the edge. His body almost levitates, barley touching the ground with Yuuri's cock inside anchoring him from floating in the air, Victor reaches his climax with a crying scream, pearls of white shooting out of his neglected omega cock. It's a pity to spoil such lovely gown like this, alas, but Yuuri could not care any less. Victor's insides tighten deliciously around Yuuri, and he goes on with his brutal pace with no regard to Victor's oversensitivity, too lost in the euphoria to stop.  

"Are you alright? Stop?" He hardly lets out incoherent words, for he still needs to ensure Victor isn't hurt by him. Yuuri will fail to cease his doings even if he wants to, but if Victor cannot take it anymore he will stop even if his life depends on it. 

Weakly, Victor shakes his head, giving Yuuri the permission to wreck him even when pain is evident on his face. It's all it takes for Yuuri to realize he will never stop, will not stop even if the earth shatters and the stars burn and the skies fall and the doomsday is declared. 

Even if their sweet isolation is invaded by a wary person, opening the door of the library in skepticism, wondering who is inside, and witnessing the scandal of the night which will probably be the subject of the next days 3 entertaining gossip. _Oh have you not heard? Young Lord Katsuki was bedding his omega like an animal at the Crispino's property, in the middle of a ball! How disgraceful!_

Yuuri barely flinches by the foreign noise of someone intruding their mating nest, his senses are too intoxicated with lust, too drunk on the profound pleasure to make out the panicking sounds, to care about the hurried apologies followed by the loud slam of the door, all he manages is a growl of excitement when realization strikes him that they have just been caught in a compromised position. He drives into the whining omega with more force like a beast unleashed, his inner alpha preening in pride that someone has witnessed this glorious moment. 

For a moment Yuuri is fooled that Victor might have not noticed the brief incident, but his current response indicates the opposite. In fact, Victor has been acutely aware of the whole situation and heavenly as it is, Victor blooms like a flower to the dawn dewdrops,  and his rippling insides contract around the cock breaching him.

Yuuri huffs a laugh, and plants numerous kisses all over Victor's face. "What Victor? Happy to be seen like this...getting fucked by your alpha on the floor with no inhibitions, is that what you like? For the world to know how much of a slut you are, my Victor, a slut for me only... For my cock... Aren't you my slut Victor?" He punctuates every word with a harsh thrust inside Victor, cheekily leading the poor omega to insanity with his words and his body.  

"Yes... yes, I'm your slut Yuuri" Few more forceful thrusts are adequate to push him to the second orgasm of his night this easily, Victor screams and Yuuri finally releases as well, emptying his overflowing load inside the sweet omega. 

Yuuri dissolves into the air as he comes undone, he is as light as air, he is liberated, he is everywhere. It's more intense than any pleasure he has experienced. He just collapses in surrender on top of his panting husband, collecting the scattered parts of his consciousness, his member is still buried deep inside Victor, softened and swimming in the pond on semen created by him.

Few moments pass in this state of delirium, Yuuri finally peeks at him as reality hits back and panic starts to build up. _Has Victor fainted?_ he wonders. The long snowy lashes flutter slightly then open, revealing a pair of the clearest brilliant blue despite the relative darkness, radiating a light of their own. And Yuuri immediately thinks, _lord he is so beautiful!_

Victor smiles bashfully, and Yuuri cannot help but trace his swollen lips with his fingertip, feeling up the satisfied smile. "That was...amazing." The omega whispers weakly, and the alpha preens in an unprecedented pride that he responds with multiple chaste kisses on his damp face. It reminds him, they are an absolute mess and eventually they will have to face the reality again... and the consequences. Because you do not fuck your omega in the public like this without expecting few consequences, from tainted reputation to social isolation. God who will ever want them at their events and gatherings again? Suddenly, Yuuri thinks maybe that's not a bad idea.

He gazes back at the omega's blessed out face, peacefully out of the world, he might have already fallen asleep with the severe exertion, and now the responsibility fully falls on Yuuri's shoulder. He has no right to complain though, he is obligated to finish what he started. 

Yuuri shifts slightly and a simple movement is all it takes for him to feel an unbearable ache all over his body, each bone weeping in pain. He carefully withdraws himself from Victor's loose orifice, and the sudden friction almost causes his limp member to stir alive, _absolutely unacceptable, no!_   And apparently, Victor shares the same sentiment as his cock that he vaguely groans, protesting the disconnection. Honestly Yuuri would love to die lodged inside the warm loving tights of his omega but unfortunately it is not the right place. 

The caring alpha calms him with a comforting hug, placing a prolonged kiss on his bonding mark with a promise of more. He gets off him and quickly untie his poor bound wrists, God he's been cruel on his delicate omega. Yuuri holds each of his hands and showers the tie marks with healing kisses along the red angry lines. Then he lays on the floor like a victorious soldier in the battlefield taking his well earned rest, his exhausted body sedated from the pain with remnants of pleasure, Yuuri smiles in contentment and closes his eyes. 

"I have practiced... on a banana." Victor slurs out of no way, and it's a riddle to Yuuri, what does he mean? 

Turning to him in puzzlement, Yuuri finds Victor still closing his eyes with a heaving chest. He shifts nearer to him and holds his hand. "What is it beauty? Could repeat that?" 

Victor smiles, more to himself in apparent amusement. "I. Have. Practiced. On. A. Banana." He repeats slowly, voice dancing in mischief. And it does take Yuuri a full minute of thinking to figure out what Victor means. 

Victor turns his head to him and suggestively licks his lip to explain more, with the same sultry grin from before, and Yuuri finally understands. 

"Oh, you wicked little thing!" He cries in fascination, utterly charmed by his husband's means of gaining pleasuring experience just for him, isn't he the sweetest? Yuuri takes him in his embrace and captures his lips in a smothering kiss, his lips that are made from the sugariest fruits and the most intoxicating wine and the rawest lust. They kiss drunkenly until they are breathless and lost in a fit of giggles in a total bliss.

"I aimed to be prepared in case you..." Victor confesses sweetly without finishing, a tinge of blood coloring his pretty cheeks, and it is more than anything for Yuuri to make him feel loved and desired. How foolish has he been to miss all the generous presents Victor wanted to gift him in the name of morals and shame and caution, he has already wasted much time expanding senseless distance between them. 

He has to confess his undying love to him, he needs to show him how he means the world to him, how he is his everything, and anything else does not have the slightest significance to him. He should tell him, that is the keyword...tell. They have to speak to each other, to tell each other what's in their minds, what has been keeping them wary and restless, what they need the other to provide, lest they only vent out their frustration in unsent letters again, Yuuri will never allow this to happen again.

However, Victor is already fast asleep in Yuuri's arms, snoring his exhaustion away. Tenderly, Yuuri kisses his temple and moves slowly lest he disrupt his much needed slumber, and he gathers what's left of power in his body to pick his husband up, carrying him effortlessly despite the size difference to gently place him on the softer sofa. 

He does a quick job of cleaning his tempting skin from the filth of their earlier activities, with his mind and body reaction inappropriately, but no Yuuri is an expert in self control and he is not to give up to an impulsive temptation again. At least not until Victor recovers. He does his best to reorganize Victor's appearance back into decency which is an impossible task. Even if Yuuri manages to wipe any visual evidence of their disgraceful activities, he still cannot alter their smell of blatant sex, they are reeking to the point of repulsion. 

Worriedly, Yuuri hurries to put on his clothes and himself in order, with a growing anxiety of what's ahead of him, how he is supposed to meet his eyes with someone else when everyone by now has learned of his appalling behaviors. No one will be kind about it 

His thoughts are racing as he thinks of a proper way to escape the situation. He tells himself to calm down, deep breathing and mind clarity, he glances at the sleeping figure of his husband and it's of a great calming value. Starting to assess the circumstances, Yuuri learns that time is probably at his advantage, it must be late. The lively noises of the party were already distant behind the closed door, but when he sticks his ear to the door eavesdropping the happenings outside, he hears nothing anymore. If he is lucky the ball has already come to an end, and most of the guest have left. Hopefully non of the hosts will meet him either on his way out. 

Collecting his fleeing courage, Yuuri dares to grab the handle and open the door, just a small crack to check on the situation. 

His guess is correct and the ball is over, dull silence apart from the few house servants cleaning up and clearing the aftermath falteringly. Yuuri wishes for nothing more than carrying Victor all the way to their awaiting carriage and driver and going home in peace with no embarrassing encounters. 

However, it seems that one of the house owners are very present at the area and is instructing the servants on their tasks, and also has taken notice of Yuuri hiding behind the door, miss Sara Crispino! 

Her interested violet eyes meet Yuuri's squinting ones, and her faces immediately lights up, a reflex to seeing Yuuri as fortunately she is a dear friend of his. 

"Yuuri, why hello there!" She greets him with cheerfully but Yuuri could already sense the oddness in her tone and smile. Alright, he is one hundred percent certain that she already knows, gracious lord!

He gulps his shames and nods politely. "H-Hello Sara." 

The blush on her face is more than telling of her stance. Yuuri cowardly leaves his shield and walks up to her with a hunched back a bowed head, preparing his apologies and pleadings for forgiveness. Sara is a lovely young lady with a liberated personality and a free spirit, she also appreciates Yuuri immensely and would never humiliate him. But the problem is Yuuri has already humiliated and made a fool of himself, a shameless lustful fool of himself.

"Sara I am afraid-" Before he finishes his apology Sara holds her hand up to him, gesturing him to stop with an easy expression on her face. 

"Yuuri, I'm aware of what you are about to say and please refrain from apologizing. Nothing happened and I have not seen anything, I did not walk on you and your husband in a private moment, and neither have I mentioned it to anyone. You don't have to worry about it." Sara reassures him with ease, talking so casually like it's an everyday conversation about the weather or her gown. But it is not that simple to Yuuri.

That completely flew out of his mind, Yuuri's idiocy forgot about the fact that someone was  scandalized by their obscenity with their own eyes, and that someone, to his luck, is Sara and now his humiliation is amplified ten folds.

He imagines himself standing so small in front of her, a blood red human mess of embarrassment, his mind dysfunctional and his tongue tied. 

"Yuuri? Please, don't be like that I promise you it's all fine." 

"Thank you Sara, I can't believe I put myself and Victor in such position, and I took yours and your family's hospitably for granted with no respect at all. Please forgive me and my recklessness."

"There is nothing to forgive Yuuri I insist. It's an accidental incident that had to be handled and it could happen to anyone, I understand that many omegas get unexpected heats, and it's an emergency circumstance that cannot be postponed." 

Yes! That's a brilliant idea, an unexpected heat with no warnings, it's an emergency and if the incident is propagated it could be passed on as an accident. Yuuri just has to confirm this to Sara, it will whiten his face and clear his reputation. Yes, yes, confirm it.

"Victor isn't in his heat."

_Wait, what in the name of hell?_

Wonderful, this is just wonderful of him to deny wholeheartedly because obviously Yuuri lacks the basic skills of damage control. To his credit it was not what he had intended to say but he has a tongue of its own. An idiot. 

Sara is also shocked that she goes speechless for few moments, processing his "honesty". She blinks few times with a parted mouth, Yuuri starts feeling concerned. He shod say something, change the subject, twist the truth, save his face, do anything, but he is as dumbstruck as she is apparently. 

"Oh... Wow. So he wasn't...and you weren't... _Oh_! Well, this means you just... did it willingly. Yuuri, this is.." _inexcusable, dishonourable, disgusting,_ "admirable!"

Admirable was the last word Yuuri expected to hear, he doubts his own hearing and perception, perhaps he misheard it but no, the growing excitement on Sara's face is a proof she actually said it, admirable. 

"This is insanely appealing, oh God I'm planning to do this with my future omega no matter what. This has to be the best thing to experience in this boring life. Thank you for inspiring me Yuuri."

Alright this has taken a sudden turn and Yuuri doesn't know he he is supposed to feel about it, but at least Sara isn't angry at him. 

"Well um... I think we should leave now, thank you Sara for everything I'm grateful."

"Wait, you don't have to depart now. You may stay for the night at one of our plenty guest chambers, no one will mind, you are in no state to leave now, besides it has gotten late."  

The offer is too tempting to refuse, but Yuuri has already been a bothersome to them. "That's very generous of you Sara, but I don't want to burden you."

"Nonsense! We allow strangers to stay over if they have trouble leaving after our parties, but you are our friend Yuuri! I cannot let you leave now, and I suppose Victor is too weak to travel at this hour." 

Yuuri contemplates again, his body is begging him to accept, he might fall to the ground at any moment. And also moving Victor and exposing him to the night cold is too unsafe for him, and the trouble of transporting him in the carriage is too much. It's only reasonable to accept.

"Alright, we will stay. Sara, I cannot thank you enough." 

Sara gas proven to be a god-send angel guarding their honor and ensuring the comfort, arranges with her servants for their night stay and quickly Yuuri has Victor in his arms soundly asleep and they are provided with a bedchamber with its attached bathroom and clean sleeping garments. It's impossible to wake Victor up for a bath of course, therefore Yuuri resorts to undressing him and gently wiping his body with a warm soaked cloth and dresses him in a beautiful nightgown. Then he has his own quick bath resisting the urge to sleep and sink inside the bathtub.  

Finally he throws his entire body onto the welcoming bed, buries his worn out body under the soft blankets letting the warmness adsorb the exhaustion out of his body. He adheres himself to Victor  snuggling impossibly close to the back of his supple figure, the relaxed omega scent released by Victor comforts his heart, and helps him ease into sleep while his mind recalls the eventful evening. 

He is still in disbelief to this moment. He lays with Victor in his arms, incredibly close and accessible to him, all his to love and adore and touch and kiss...and more. 

More.

Yuuri wants more. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading tell me your thoughts  
> Next chapters is supposed to include some exciting things so I hope I could manage to execute it well  
> Don't forget to comment and kudo if you like
> 
> Find me on twitter [@votretoast](https://twitter.com/votretoast?s=09)

**Author's Note:**

> okay i'm done with the fun part, which is this chapter, because honestly i wrote the whole thing as an excuse for writing the letter..  
> now any volunteers to write the actual smut? XD because i don't want to ruin it with my below average writing abilities, yeah i wish i could write... 
> 
> okay please let me know if you enjoyed this, it will motivate me to finish this and yeah i'm planning lots of stuff like semipublic blowjob, or sex who knows and other stuff that could go on with vitya's fantasy... throw some suggestions if you like...  
> okay thank for reading :D


End file.
